


Soft Touch

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Bloodplay, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times with Eaglebones' healing power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touch

“Do I have to?” Crash asked quietly, one hand tenderly rubbing Eaglebones’ thigh. They were cramped up in one of the bunks of the Battletram, Eaglebones perched on top of Crash, slightly hunched over so his head didn’t bang the ceiling. A shudder wracked his lithe frame as he rocked against the erection deep inside him. “I don’t like to hurt you.”

“Come on. Please?” He swallowed thickly, eyes downcast as Eaglebones guided his thumb to his nose.

The whole thing had frightened him from the start. A while ago Eaglebones had broken his arm during a fight, leaving it hanging limply by his side. It wasn’t really a big deal, Eaglebones being easily injured was simply a part of life. Luckily, his healing capabilities had become quite advanced; complex fractures could take up to a day, but broken fingers and the like usually healed within the hour. Crash had noticed throughout the rest of the battle that he was walking quite oddly. It almost looked like he was trying to hide an erection, but he dismissed that thought altogether. After Jimmy had checked over his arm, Eaglebones had promptly found Crash and pressed him up against the wall of the Battletram, pinning him as much as physically possible.

_“Let’s do it.”_

_“Are you sure? You just broke your arm, m-maybe you should take it easy-“_ His concerned speech devolved as Eaglebones started to palm him through his shorts, injured arm trembling all the while. He jerked him off quickly, furiously, grinding his erection against Crash’s thigh as much as he could. Crash shuddered as he came, thrusting into his fist and as he slipped a hand into Eaglebones’ fly, he was surprised to find the inside of his shorts were already sticky. He grinned, his cheeks flushed as he rubbed back of his neck.

“ _Sorry… I can’t explain it. It’s weird, I know, but it just feels so good.”_ It had only gotten worse from there: requests to black his eyes, crack a rib or shatter his hand while they were fucking. They had finally compromised on his nose, his beautiful delicate nose that surely didn’t deserve to be destroyed, did it? It never took much force to break him and this was indeed a blessing.

It broke with a dull crack and his gasp pierced the room. Crash could almost feel the fragile bone popping underneath his thumb, pushing aside cartilage and tender membranes. He shuddered, repulsed by the sensation.

“Ah! Yeah, fuck!” Eaglebones crowed, shivering at the biting pain. It cut through him deftly, leaving every nerve bright and he was suddenly hypersensitive as his body started to repair itself, flooding his system with dopamine. A large amount of something wet trickled down his top lip and when he wiped at it with his hand, he was enthralled to find it was blood. Sniffing wetly, he looked down - his chest was stained incarnadine. He smiled and dropped a hand to stroke at his throbbing erection.

If Crash squinted, he could imagine that Eaglebones simply had a nosebleed. If he closed his eyes he didn’t have to think about it at all.  He could instead focus how enthusiastically Eaglebones was riding him, the low noises he was making, his now almost painful tightness. He shook, face screwed up as he cursed softly under his breath, hand practically choking his dick. He could ignore it, he could pretend and that was almost enough to make it okay when he pushed himself deeper inside Eaglebones and came. He rocked softly, riding out his orgasm as Eaglebones writhed on top of him, fresh come trickling to the soft down on his pubis.

With a loud exhale he slumped forward, exhausted and Crash wrapped an arm around Eaglebones’ waist, pulling him close. After a few minutes Eaglebones pressed a sloppy kiss to his forehead and clambered off of him, wiping at his nose with a sticky hand. Crash tried not to grimace when he saw him, blood splattered and pupils huge, shivering from the adrenaline. It looked like something terrible had happened. He rolled over to face the wall while Eaglebones chatted amicably about what they’d just done and cleaned himself with a tissue. His chest was still sticky as he slipped back into the bed and snuggled up to Crash, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bones having healing power is canon, him getting off on the chemicals released, maybe not. I'm going to do a follow up to this one because I think the idea of his healing power is neat.


End file.
